vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Toma
'''Toma '''is a pseudo vampire, and later one of the Sacred Ancestor's chosen ones, who is the leader of the Black Death Gang. He makes his appearance in Scenes From An Unholy War . Appearance His overgrown hair covered the right half of his face, while his constantly exposed left eye was eternally bloodshot, perhaps due to sunlight. His lips had a toxic vermilion hue after being smeared with the blood of more than a thousand human victims. He wears a synthetic leather that makes up his clothes and boots that are flame and water resistant. The long coat he wears of the same hue and material is ankle length. He looks to be the same height and build as D. Personality He was cruel----packing harmless villagers, male and female, young and old, into huts before setting fire to them. Purposely killing children in front of their own parents. Letting the monsters he'd brought with the him devour the children. Or, when he didn't feel like drinking blood, he would make the parents fight their offspring or siblings fight each other----something his Noble blood enabled him to do. He was callous----on very rare occasions he'd have the poor luck of running into a posse of lawmen, and when critically injured, the vampire would leave his underlings there and escape alone. There were more than a hundred recorded. And generous---- the pseudo vampire wasn't out for riches, or even sweet blood. Merciless and wholesale slaughter was what he desired, with the pillaging being done by his followers, and since the loot was as worthless as dirt to him, he let underlings keep it all. It was due to this simple economic incentive that some people had no qualms about joining up with such a notoriously brutal group. He was a rather generous and excellent leader. But that wasn't all it took to keep a band of godforsaken outlaws under tenuous control. The only thing that could hold together men like this, who believed in strength alone, was an even greater power. This, their boss possessed. But now, he was a pseudo vampire. A station he seems ashamed of but relishes in the power it gives him. Later when he becomes a full vampire he becomes proud of his heritage. Having met the Sacred Ancestor he can't help but be in awe and respect him and be grateful for him having chosen him. His intelligence was above average as a pseudo vampire possibly boosted by the powers of a Noble. He also gains a new prospective on life and thoughtfully analyzes all aspects of his life. His intelligence is further enhanced by being changed, and his examining of his life and philosophy are further developed. All his other defining qualities such as generosity, cruelty, strength, and leadership ability all seem more advanced. Biography He is the undisputed leader of the Black Death gang. He was once a normal human, who had a family, mad a living, supported and loved his family, and had dreams of keeping them safe and flourishing. His family was attacked by a vampire and slaughtered with one him being turned into a pseudo vampire. Drifting from place to place with no real purpose occasionally gorging on people he came across, he decided to take more advantage of the power given to him and to supplant his growing desires. He started a group of bandits with the recruitment incentive being that all the plunder would go to his men. He felt he didn't need any possessions and his only desire now was slaughter and blood to slake his thirst. And so the Black Death Gang was officially born. They went from town to town, city to city, where ever there was prey and began slaughtering, raping, and pillaging. They gained quite the reputation as outlaws, and news spread of the many places the decimated across the Frontier. Their tactics were ever changing and evolving, some time attacking with out any strategy in mind. Other times they were the opposite sending in sleeper agents with in the towns or dwelling planning an intricate assault over many years. One such town was Geneve. Having heard reports from the Capital of a ruthless gang of bandits that have a Pseudo Vampire as a leader. Its at this point they hear of their approach and having attacked neighboring villages, they know they are next. They become desperate hiring as many mercenaries as they can. They have sent word for D to hire him. After some speculation of the death gang not attacking D comes down with Sunlight Syndrome. Negotiation with Left Hand was successful with Lyra finally convincing the Hunter to side up with them. They now have more pressing issues with fending off continued Black Death Gang Sleeper Agents attacks. D issues a plan to do so. While this is happening the gang finds a place to set up camp. They do so over the next couple of days, with recon set by Geneve finding out about the camp. Together with D, Palau, and Josh, Gil forms the Surgical Strike Team formed to create havoc at the Black Death Gang camp. The group succeeds in their main goals but it comes with heavy casualties. They are all severely injured or overwhelmed by the enemy in the end. Even D and left hand are temporarily destroyed in the conflict. Toma engages D saying he has heard of the hunter and always wished to meet him. D now weakened by a previous attack of bioengineered vampire bats who poisoned him along with the malady common to his nature known as Sunlight Syndrome is unable to fight at his best. Part of the plan also in the raid was to have left hand separate from him who succeeds in destroying many of the objective targets is captured by Toma impaling him on his sword. After disposing of left hand takes D on. The battle nearly ends with D defeating his sword play but at the last moment is caught with a strike to the heart which temporarily ends the fight. Toma is actually saddened wondering why D allowed him to kill him having noted his superior prowess faltering at a key moment. He leads the men on a raid of a house they find later on. The house suspiciously set up in the middle of nowhere turns out to be a set up by to pseudo vampires who ambush travelers. many of the men are slaughtered. Only Toma survives with out injury. They plead to him to save their lives. He changes them with the condition they never complain about their immortality which they agree. The men with new found power and ability find they are marksmen when they never were before or never picked up a weapon till now firing with out misusing. They never tire and have increased ability in ever way. They go out to test this power attacking random travelers. Later on as the approach Geneve they are met by a now revived fully recovered D. They are slaughtered coldly in the cruelest of manner which even Left Hand is left breathless and can only describe it as brutal. Facing off with D again Toma throws himself at the hunter only to be cut down with ease. and his famed sword shattered. Left broken and near his death throes he watches as D hesitates to leave seemingly sensing something. He finally leaves and that presence makes himself known. The Sacred Ancestor arrives asking does he want to live as a true Noble. Toma responds no just let him be, the king senses his true intentions and say he will honor them and make him a true Noble as one of his chosen ones. With new found power everything is enhanced not only physically but mentally. Lyra having recovered from her fight with Gil was needed in fending off the newly empowered black death members. She takes on and kills several pseudo vampires in the conflict with out injury to herself. She comes upon the now mortally injured boy, Pete she had been training. Heart heavy she presses on with increased vigor but is overwhelmed by the now chosen one leader Toma. She launches her strings at him only to have her own strings reversed and stringing her up in the process. Toma drunk with power and his personality strong points hyper enhanced one of which being generosity, gives the villagers a chance to accept his new found philosophy and live life to its full potential. This he says can only be achieved through immortality. She replies: Toma responds that he will let her continue her rebuttal to this as a Noble. He orders some one in the crew to do it as his blood would be wasted on her. As they approach her as ordered Iron arrows come to her aid. Those belonging to Rust Novell. She watches on as he takes the field. When he is nearly overwhelmed Old Man Roskingpan comes to his aid and D as well. They all watch on but can not see anything of the battle but darkness fighting darkness. Rust picks her up while this is happening supporting her taxed form. Toma launches attacks using The Night which is met by an even darker power of very similar make up from D. It beats back his attacks at every turn. Toma splits the darkness with his light of creation attack which staggers D only momentarily and the hunter succeeds in ending him. His finally cry to the Sacred Ancestor asking was he just a pawn, some sort of test to wet the blade of this man? After splitting Toma destroying him D lets them know its all over. Powers and Abilities Toma has the powers and the abilities of a pseudo vampire, such as enchanted strength, speed, reflexes, senses and regenerative healing. But also has the ability to walk in straight sunlight. After being turned into a full vampire, Toma uses his oak staff to cause shock waves with it through the ground. He also has full vampire powers now. Hypnotism Mind control The Night Light of Creation Mimic- He is able to mimic and learn Lyra's attack and use it against her instantaneously. Lyra's Strings Paraphernalia Toma's Dual Longswords-A pair of longswords crossed on the back, the swords were forged of steel wrapped around a high density durium core. In his hands they'd slash a Noble in two and kept them from healing again. They were the work of the Southern Frontier's preeminent blacksmiths. Incendiary Gun- A gun that fires incendiary rounds. The barrel was round not an inch wide. Once fired the round breaks apart as it hits something with in the target, at which point brezene incendiary compound within it sparked to life. Six-thousand-degree flames welled up. The expansive force of the fire surpassed the limits of the body, and in a heart beat a human body popped like a balloon Automatic Handgun-Tucked through his belt sat a 23mm automatic handgun. Oak Staff-The Sacred Ancestor turned him into a full vampire after which he carries an oak staff as his primary weapon. Transportation Toma's Horse-Toma rides a black horse covered with iron plates. The pieces of armor where etched with a hundred human skulls. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pseudo Vampire Category:Bandit Category:Greater Noble Category:Outlaw